goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Meowser
EVIL-DOER Dark Meowser is a russian troublemaker and he likes non-baby shows and movies. Voice: Hugh (Russian, English) Crying Voice: Dmitri (Russian) Occupation: Former Student (expelled), XOF Terrorist, Supervillain Crimes: Terrorism, Homicide Type of Villain: Military Terrorist Goal: Take over the world, kill these people who stands in his way (failed) Family: Cell, Pink Gold Peach Likes: Getting graduated, Getting ungrounded, Porn games, Porn videos, Pink Gold Peach, Non-baby shows, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, The Fairly Oddparents, Mission Impossible, Sonic Boom, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Black Panther, Ready Player One, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Star Wars film series, Indiana Jones film series, Little Bear, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, Bob's Burgers, Home Movies, King of the Hill, Daria, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, Cars trilogy, Finding Dory, Beavis and Butthead, Betty Poop, Popeye, Felix the Cat, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Sausage Party, Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs, Open Season, The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Incredibles 2, Despicable Me, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Bros., Pac-Man World trilogy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Woody Woodpecker, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers (1977), Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), Toy Story trilogy, A Bug's Life, Wall-E, Resident Evil, Mega Man X, Mario Kart series, Soul Calibur series, Rugrats, The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Teacher's Pet, Fish Hooks, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Call of Duty, Halo, Destiny, Guitar Hero, Rayman, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Death Race 2000, Down and Dirty Duck, Foodfight!, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, 300, Watchmen, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Nick and Perry, American Idol, Happy Tree Friends, 321 Penguins, Far Cry, Ghost Recon, Splinter Cell, Billy the Cat, American Graffiti, Danger Mouse, My Little Pony, Transformers, G.I. Joe, Max Steel, The X Factor, IT (1990), IT (2017), Camp Lazlo, The Emoji Movie, Eight Crazy Nights, Pixels (2015), The Purge, A Quiet Place, Ted (2012), Grand Theft Auto, Antz (1998), Monsters vs. Aliens, The Boss Baby, Maroon 5, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Scatman's World, Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Pepsi, Cap'n Crunch, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Chick Fil-a, Hotel Transylvania trilogy, Watch Dogs, Dragon Ball Z, Space Jam, Looney Tunes, McDonald's, Wendy's, Sonic Drive-In, Jack in the Box, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, James Bond movies, Wizard of Oz (1939), The Secret of NIMH, The Pebble and the Penguin, Anastasia, Once Upon a Forest, Fritz the Cat, Elena of Avalor, Inside Out (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Muse, The Smashing Pumpkins, Queen, Nirvana, Rush, Pink Floyd, King Crimson, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Jack The Giant Slayer, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Robotech: The Macross Saga, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Wing, Gundam X, Korn, The Beatles, Yellow Submarine (1968), Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Fifty Shades of Grey, etc. Dislikes: baby shows, baby movies, getting expelled, getting grounded, etc, Meowser, Meowser Jr and Cat Princess. Trivia Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Porn lovers Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney Channel fans Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Baby show haters Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:Dora haters Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Characters Voiced by Hugh Category:Bowsers Category:Meowser's Enemies Category:Behania's Lovers Category:Partners in crime Category:FBIs Most Wanted Category:Cat Princess's Enemies Category:Russian Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Favian Mendoza's allies Category:Kirby's enemies